Dreams Fulfilled
by Dragonmoon-Eclipse
Summary: A new girl enters the nWo. But can she win the respect of her fellow nWo members and the love of the Undertaker? Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes:  
  
Hi, this is the author narrative for this story. Well this is it **drum roll starts**. My first wrestling fanfic. I just wanted to get business done before you, the reader, move onto the story.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
This is my full disclaimer. It will most probably not appear again, so if you really want to read it, this is the place to. If you really want to skip it, I won't be in the least bit offended.  
  
Here we go.**takes a deep breath** I do not own the WWE franchise. That would be Vince McMahon, not me. I also own no WWE superstars. They all own themselves, and as for their contracts, those belong to Vince McMahon. I also do not own the nWo. That group is formerly owned by.guess who.Vince McMahon. I recognize that in the real world, they no longer exist. The character of Kathryne "Kat" Parker belongs to me. Also any other characters that appear that aren't in the WWE probably belong to me, unless otherwise mentioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
I also wanted to get a few facts straight before you read it, so I won't get many flames from my readers.  
  
  
  
1. I am fully aware that the nWo has supposedly been broken up. In this story's plot line, the nWo is still an active WWE group.  
  
2. I may or may not change the people in the nWo. I may also add some popular wrestlers to it. Please no griping that "he or she doesn't belong in the nWo", because I honestly don't want to hear it.  
  
3.This story is most probably going to eventually have an R or NC-17 rating. Those of you who don't read stories with these ratings shouldn't start reading it. The last thing that I want to do is anger you by getting you into a story and then changing the rating on you.  
  
4.I do not get online much. I will try to post the next chapter after every five reviews, but if I don't please bare with me.  
  
5.I am fully aware that the Undertaker lost his Undisputed title to the Rock and that he got that hideous buzz cut (what was he thinking!!!), but in this story I have chosen to make those facts disappear. Also, in this story, he and Sara have been divorced.  
  
6.In this story, Triple H never attacked Shawn Michaels. That grudge doesn't exist, and I don't even know if I am going to bring Hunter into this story at all.  
  
7.Last, but not least, the title of General Manager doesn't exist in this story. Sorry, but I think that that is one of the worst decisions that Vince has made.  
  
Well, that's about it. Please enjoy the story and post reviews, or e- mail me with your thoughts. Even if you absolutely hated it, I want to know what you though, and how I can improve this fanfic.  
  
Sincerely, Dragonmoon-Eclipse 


	2. Chapter one

Kat sat in the parking lot on her 1983 Harley Davidson, looking up at the back entrance to the Springfield Civic Center. She sighed, remembering all of the times that she had been inside with her dad or her uncle for hockey games and concerts. And when the WWE was in town. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would one day be one of those superstars, a WWE Diva.  
  
She pulled off her helmet, running a hand through her honey-blonde hair. Grabbing her duffel bag, she swung her leg over the bike, walking it up to the back entrance. She could have called a limo, but she had decided against it.  
  
Leaving her bike just inside of the entranceway, she moved over to a referee, who was sitting on a large black packing crate. He looked up from his copy of the Boston Globe. She racked her brain for his name but couldn't remember it. She flashed him a quick smile, showing him her staff id. "Hi, I'm Kat.. umm.. could you tell me where the nWo's locker room is?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Yeah, make a left down the next hallway. It's the last door on your left."  
  
Nodding her thanks, she moved down the hallway. She hesitated for a moment when she reached the locker room door, silently thanking any gods that might be listening that she hadn't run into any other superstars on the way. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.  
  
Hearing a voice call out for her to enter, she twisted the door handle slowly opening the door. Kevin Nash sat on a bench, lacing up his boots. She smiled at him, the one member of this group that she remotely knew, having spoken with him over the phone and online a few times.  
  
He saw her and stood up smiling, "Kat?"  
  
"Hi Kev. Nice to finally meet you in person." She held out her hand, returning the warm smile with her own.  
  
"Yes it is. You know, your picture doesn't do you justice Kat." The huge blonde man grinned and took her hand in his own, raising it to his lips and kissing it delicately. His smile broadened as she blushed delicately. "Wait until the others meet you; they'll be here soon. Before then, we have to make you look the part of an nWo member."  
  
He turned and opened a locker, pulling out a large nWo t-shirt. "It'll be a bit big on you, but it's the smallest I've got." He tossed her the shirt, and pointed at one of two doors. "Through there is the dressing room that is set aside for myself and Shawn Michaels. We're already changed, so you can get ready and chill there until the others show."  
  
She opened the door and moved inside, feeling extremely apprehensive. She looked back and Kev gave her a smile and an encouraging nod. She silently closed the door behind her.  
  
She set her bag on the couch and unzipped it, quickly rummaging through. She pulled out a hairbrush and a black bandanna, tying it so that it was beneath her hair. She then changed into the shirt, a pair of black velvet pants, and the black, ankle-high boots that she had brought with her. The shirt was too long, so she tied it off at her midriff, making sure that the lettering was visible. She put her black leather trench coat on over the shirt, leaving it unzipped. She touched up her make-up and then re-packed her bag.  
  
She pulled out her portable cd player, scooping up the first cd that she saw. She popped it in, avoiding looking at the label. Kat looked up at the clock and sighed, sitting on the black leather couch and hanging her headphones around her neck. Nothing left to do but wait for Kev to call her in.  
  
About ten songs later, she faintly heard other people moving around in the other room. She turned off her cd player and tossed it into her bag. Rising slowly, she moved to the door. She heard several voices other than Kev's, but couldn't really make out any words. She looked at the clock again. Still two hours till the beginning of RAW.  
  
She heard the door open. Looking back, she saw Kev peering in, his huge form obscuring the other's view. He flashed her an award-winning smile, and softly whispered "C'mon Kat, impress them."  
  
She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She nodded, giving him a sweet smile. "You got it, Kev."  
  
He stepped aside, and she moved into the nWo common room, a saucy grin on her face. She glanced around at the other Wolfpack members. They all sat on the benches, which had all been moved against the walls. As she looked at each of the men, their names instantly popped into her mind: The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, X-Pac, and Scott Hall. She failed to remember the name of any of the three women. She knew that she hadn't paid much attention to them, due mostly to the fact that they weren't good wrestlers. In fact, they rarely ever fought.  
  
The Undertaker gave her a nod of greeting, his face half obscured in the shadowed corner where he sat apart from the other members of the Wolfpack. X-Pac and Scott Hall looked at one another and rolled their eyes with an exasperated sigh. Shawn Michaels had far less tact than the others. He shot Kevin Nash a cold, deadly glare. Rising from the seat, Shawn moved past Kat and over to him, altogether ignoring her.  
  
The two men stared each other down for a few minutes, neither giving into the other. Finally Shawn spoke, his voice filled with anger. "Kev, I thought that I made it clear to the entire group. No.more.bitches.in.the.pack."  
  
She started forward to defend herself, seething with rage, but Kev held up a hand to stay her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the only one out of the others that seemed interested was the Undertaker. He almost imperceptivity shook his head, silently reinforcing Kevin's gesture. She stood rooted to the spot, her blood boiling.  
  
Kevin returned Shawn's angry look with a cool, calm one of his own. "Kathryn isn't your average woman. For one she can fight and think on her own."  
  
"Fine, then let the bitch prove herself!" Shawn's anger seemed to deepen at his friend's coolness. "She can accompany one of the boys to a match tonight. If they'll have her, that is. After all, it does mean two bitches to protect."  
  
He whirled to face the guys, an amused grin spreading on his face. "How about it? Anyone willing to take her out?"  
  
X-Pac and Scott Hall burst into mocking laughter. She clenched her jaw, keeping her blade-sharp tongue still for once.  
  
Shawn smiled. "Well then, if no one will let her accompany them."  
  
A deep baritone voice cut him off. "I'll bring her out with me."  
  
The Undertaker moved from his corner, his pale green eyes shooting the two laughing nWo members a dark look. "You boys need to learn how to treat a lady." He held out his hand to her. "I'm 'Taker, darlin'. I believe that I heard Big Kev say that you were Kathryn Parker."  
  
She smiled softly, clasping his hand with her own powerful yet slender one. "Pleasure to meet you. Most people just call me Kat."  
  
He nodded. "Pleasures all mine darlin'. Let's go get a drink. Maybe their manners will have improved by the time we get back." He pointedly shot Shawn Michaels a look, and then dropped her hand, offering her his arm. She took it and he led her from the room without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
In the break room, she saved them a table while he grabbed a soda for each of them out of a cooler. He moved back to their table in the empty room, sitting across from her and handing her a soda. She smiled. "Thanks. Both for the soda and for getting me out of there."  
  
"You're welcome." He gave her a genuine smile, the first that she'd seen since she had met the other nWo members. "Don't give them any mind. They just have bad attitudes towards women. They think that all ladies are like those three. Kev and I know better. You just do what you need to do in that match tonight. I'm facing Kurt Angle, and you can expect that the Rock will interfere. He wants my title bad."  
  
She looked at him, trying not to appear nervous. "Alright, I will. Thanks for agreeing to let me go out with you."  
  
'Taker squeezed her hand gently. "No problem. You'll be more help than the twit that always accompanies me. Nervous darlin'?"  
  
"A bit," Kat confessed with a blush. "I'll be able to handle myself though."  
  
"That's all I can ask of you. And don't worry about the match. I'll talk to Dwayne and Kurt. They'll take it easy on you."  
  
"Thanks 'Taker."  
  
"No problem Kat." Dwayne Johnson moved into the room and 'Taker flagged him over, releasing her hand from his soothing grip. Snagging a soda, he moved to join them. 'Taker clasped hands with him. "Hi Dwayne. May I introduce the newest female member of the nWo, Kat Parker. She is, incidentally, both the newest one and the first useful one that we've had."  
  
Dwayne gave her a dazzling smile, clasping hands with her. "The Rock is charmed, I'm sure."  
  
She smiled back as he sat in a seat. "Nice to meet you, Rock."  
  
His smile deepened. "Just call me Dwayne when we're off camera. Everyone does." He turned to the Undertaker. "So are you ready for the Rock to whoop your candy ass tonight, buddy?"  
  
'Taker chuckled. "As if you could Dwayne. But I actually called you over to ask you something serious. Kat's accompanying me to the ring tonight, so when you interfere, could you go easy on her? It's her first night and Shawn's already making her prove herself."  
  
"Already 'Taker? Damn he's being hard on her. Then again, with them in your group how can you blame him?" Kat knew that he was referring to the other three women. He flashed her a smile again. "But anyways, of course I'll go easy on her. Pre-show jitters sink in yet Kat?"  
  
"Just a bit, Dwayne. I've been wrestling since my freshman year of high school." She smiled. "I was the only girl on the team. It's just the crowd that I'm nervous about."  
  
"Well, don't worry about a thing. All you have to do is fight me until one of the others runs down. Five minutes tops, with Kevin here tonight. Concentrate on the match and you'll be fine. I'll pass the word on to Kurt too." He looked at his watch and then rose with a smile. "Well, I have to get going. I still have to get ready for my match. It was nice meeting you." With that he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
'Taker smiled again. "See darlin', I told you that he'd take care of you. Most of us are understanding with the rookies." He finished his soda. "We should get back. We have to warm up for my match." 


End file.
